Shadow Searcher
by BleedingBerryBlossoms
Summary: The ever struggling Kylo Ren has become the Supreme Leader. Unable to trust himself with the responsibility to stay on the path of darkness, he searches for the calling in someone he probably shouldn't.


_I cannot do this alone._

He knows it just as well as everyone else does, and oh how bitter it tastes on his tongue. Viscous volatile emotions claw mercilessly within his chest as he stares at the start of a crumbling empire, absolutely stunned.

Snoke is gone—struck down by his own cunning and might—yet he has failed to take proper control and command over the First Order. He wasn't ready to be on his own. Not yet. In a sense he was almost glad to have General Hux in this moment—not because he was foolishly looking to him for guidance, but because he had the unwavering dedication to the First Order that would keep everything in line. If he needed the General to take the lead, he could command him to do such all while still perceiving a position of power.

Despite his own ideals and the feelings he has about them, his loyalties are stuck with the First Order. On the throne he awkwardly rests, the title of Supreme Leader resting heavy on his shoulders. In his ears are the infectious, charismatic whispers of a power-hungry General. His lavish words are dark and sinister—but full of vividly beautiful ideas on how to lead lost men. In a sense he is lulled into the position of power, almost soothed to the core. "You will be a great leader." Hux coos softly in a feigned form of submission, his voice is dark and low—power-hungry. "All you have to do is point them in the right direction, cripple the enemy beyond repair. They are so fragile in this time of need." Hux scowls dangerously for a moment before continuing. "They cling to a hope that we must extinguish."

When Hux so ecstatically mentions the Resistance to him a tinge of pain wells within his chest. He thinks of Rey, his mother—then comes the wave of conflict over his father's slaughter. The all too knowing General stops him—quells his thoughts via a strong leather-covered hand on his shoulder. Hux grounds him, keeps him on his path of fury and vengeance. "Remember your way." He had once told him in a fit of rage. "For if you falter, the empire we stand upon crumbles." Hux is right, and he knows it—they both know it.

:"Remember the pain that has been brought upon you." Hux starts his speech, a painfully spiked reminder how life had treated the Knight of Ren so terribly. "This is the only way to get revenge. End it all, then the galaxy shall be yours." Hux slowly withdraws his hand—only for Ren to catch it. He yanks the ginger down with a new-found strength. The stuttered gasp that escapes the shocked General—HIS General—sets him on fire—he can feel his violent pulse in his throat. He smells of old leather and a dark amber cologne.

"Tell me more." Ren speaks in a husky tone as his curiously violent fingers make their way into ginger locks. His grip is tight—showing no signs of mercy. All he wants is a reason to stay on the path of darkness—he wants the choice to be made for him. The darkening guidance Hux had to offer fueled him. He needs him regardless of what he says or how he acts. "Unhand me, Ren." Hux hisses in an icy tone—his body quivering slightly from the terrible position he had been pulled into. Disgust was painted across his features as he tried to avoid eye contact with the fragile Supreme Leader. "Tell me more.." Ren breathes out again, repeating himself in desperation to suffer the seduction of the dark side.

"But of course, Supreme Leader." Hux knows each and every weakness of Kylo. He knows how he wants to belong, how he wants to have a purpose—something to cling to. He knows how he desires guidance and control of his fate. Through deception he can offer that to him. Kylo Ren was his ultimate weapon—and if seduction and submission meant that the First Order would rise from the agonizing failures they had faced—he would gladly follow through. His hand moves out slow and steady to cup the side of Kylo's face. His thumb glides along his cheek with a foreign softness. How disgusting, Hux thinks to himself as he does his best to stare at the other with a gaze of absolute admiration and adoration. He had to worship this man, take him by the hand and lead him into the shadows with hopes he would never turn around and see just how close the light was to consuming him.


End file.
